


Burning Love

by WhatTheHanz



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Dating, Drinking, F/M, Firefighters, Human AU, Humor, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheHanz/pseuds/WhatTheHanz
Summary: Chi Chi is over worked, over looked, and under...well, you know.After arriving late to a singles' mixer, she experiences a night of true sparks.CW: some dubious consent.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Blue Bunny, who got us tickets to see Lil Nas X headline a music festival (even if he did end up canceling).

Chi Chi sighed and smoothed a non-existent wrinkle from her impeccably ironed skirt. It was her own fault, she acknowledged, for getting so caught up in extra work that she had arrived to Bulma's get together an hour and a half late. By the time she had showed up, everyone in the unofficial single's mixer had already eaten and were at least two drinks in. Her blue haired friend managed to shoot her a look that somehow conveyed both sympathy and annoyance. What was maybe the cherry on an already awful start to the evening, it seemed one of the "eligible bachelors" had been a no show, skewing the ratio towards too many women. 

Chi Chi wasn't sure how she could compete against the other women for the uneven male attention. Since she had come straight from work, she hadn’t taken the time to change out of her black blazer and prim pencil skirt that ended just below the knee paired with a blush blouse. Her shoes were unremarkably plain with squared off two-inch heels. Her makeup was about as mild as could be, giving her a natural yet professional look. 

In comparison, the other women had clearly taken time to doll themselves up. Their makeup was sultry, vibrant, and they accented cute cocktail dresses and flattering heels. 

Chi Chi ordered an iced tea and awkwardly introduced herself. Of course she already knew Bulma, and her friend's ex Yamcha, his presence indicating their last break up had been more amicable than prior incidents. Yamcha introduced his colleagues from the fire house he was stationed at: Tien, Raditz, Vegeta, and Krillin. The waitress dropped off her drink in the middle of Chi Chi's internal lament that  _ of course _ they would all be firefighters. In turn, the turquoise haired women introduced her guests: the twin sisters Launch and Lunch, Maron, and a woman who simply went by the nickname Juu. 

The black haired woman politely introduced herself, but it wasn't long before the pairing offs resumed. Even worse, her iced tea tasted terrible. But having already made a fool of herself, she resigned herself to finishing the drink and making a polite, if early, exit. 

When she was about a third of the way through the drink, Kojita,  _ that was his name, right?  _ she thought slowly to herself, stood up and pointed an angry finger. "Kakarot, you idiot! What took so long?" 

"Oh sorry, Vegeta!" a friendly voice answered. "I saw a trash fire and couldn't help but stop…"

There was something  _ familiar  _ about that voice. Chi Chi spun in her chair a little too quickly to get a glance at the new comer.

"Goku Son?" she asked, the straw falling out of her gaping mouth. 

“Yeah, that’s me!” the man responded with a grin. “Have we met?”

Why the world wouldn’t just open beneath her and swallow her up was a cruelty that Chi Chi couldn’t fathom right now. Of course they had met! Her father and his grandfather were best friends. She had spent several summers at the remote mountain house after her mother passed away.

Instead of scolding him, she opted to politely nod instead and answered, “Yes, but it’s been a while. My name is Chi Chi Mau. My father was good friends with your grandfather. He used to take me to his house to swim frequently.” 

“Oh yeah! You’re the girl who would swim in the lake naked!”

The woman awkwardly cleared her throat as all eyes at the table turned towards her. “Um, yes, that may have happened a few times. I was pretty young…”

“Man, I should have gone to grandpa’s cabin more often!” Raditz hooted, and Launch guffawed at his joke. 

“Well! I should really get going,” Chi Chi began digging in her purse for cash, not even caring that all she had was a twenty bucks to pay for the weird tea. 

“Aww c’mon Chi Chi, why don’t you stay! Radz will be quiet. We were just kids, like you said! And if you leave now, I won’t have anyone to talk to,” the man begged. 

“I guess I’ll have just one more tea,” she relented. The next iced tea that came out tasted better than the last one, which she took as a good sign. 

Another iced tea later, Chi Chi had learned that Goku co-owned a gym with his, in her opinion, obnoxious older brother and that most of the men at the event participated in martial arts when they weren’t on duty. Goku also confided that Fajita,  _ No, that can’t be his name _ , she chided herself sluggishly, had a massive crush on Bulma, but was too awkward with women to make a move. Her companion had to egg him on for weeks leading up to the mixer for him to finally relent and attend, which was why he had been so angry when Goku had seemingly ghosted. 

The dark haired woman briefly looked at Bulma from the corner of her eye. One would never have guessed the shorter man was uncomfortable, as the two were engaged in a very tipsy display of PDA. 

“So Chi, what do you do?” 

“Well, I received my undergrad in accounting and recently finished up my master’s of finance. Right now, I’m a junior analyst at Jones Corp…” without further prompting, the woman found herself practically bursting about how awful her career was going right now. Despite graduating with honors in both degree programs, she was often overlooked for important projects in favor of her less talented, but better connected, male coworkers. She was currently competing for a promotion to full analyst, but despite impeccable work and extra hours, she hadn’t attended the right schools and didn’t have any fraternity connections. 

Hiccuping, she finished, “So that’s why I was so late today.” Goku had listened to her whole story, only interrupting to ask a clarifying question now and then. He handed her napkin as she gently patted messy tears off her cheeks and tried to discreetly wipe away snot that had leaked from her nose. 

Bulma, coming up for air from her heated makeout session, noticed Chi Chi’s state. She quickly disentangled herself from Vegeta’s grip and made her way over, growling, “Goku, what did you do?”

“Oh Bulma, he didn’t do anything. In fact, he’s really nice!” she hiccuped again. 

“Aw, really Chi?” the man asked, seemingly immune to the heiress’ wrath. Placing his hand on the back of his head, he laughed, “I think you’re really nice too!” 

Bulma picked up one of friend’s empty iced tea glasses and sniffed, her nose scrunching at the strong smell. 

“Lovely, what did you order to drink?”

“Oh, just iced tea.”

“Chi Chi, these are  _ long island _ iced teas! No wonder you’re such a mess…” Bulma turned on her heel, “Let me call you a cab…”

Her face already burning from the alcohol and crying, and now with outrageous embarrassment, she pleaded, “Oh no, please, I’ll get myself home! I don’t live very far, so I’ll just walk. The fresh air will probably help.” 

“I’ll help Chi Chi get home, don’t worry Bulma,” Goku happily volunteered. With a wink he added, “Why don’t you go back to Vegeta? He’s starting to look annoyed.” 

Bulma’s face colored with a pretty blush, but she didn’t need much more persuading. “Don’t try anything funny! I know you wouldn’t but...still! Chi Chi, text me when you get home, okay?” 

Chi Chi nodded and began to dig in her purse for her wallet again. The firefighter waved her off and slapped a wad of bills down on the table next to her drinks. 

They walked to her complex together, Goku making friendly chatter as Chi Chi wobbled next to him, holding his forearm for extra balance. The woman barely remembered Goku seeing her to her door, clumsily texting her friend, washing her face, and changing into pajamas before passing out on her bed.

Chi Chi sat up in terror, wondering how long her alarm had been going off. It took her groggy, still slightly drunk brain a moment to realize the sound that had pulled her from her deep sleep was not the annoyingly cheery ringtone of her phone, but the shrill chirping of a fire alarm. 

Quickly sobering from fear, she scrambled out of the tangled sheets, sweating from the heat. She ran towards the fire escape, but burning debris had fallen onto it. Next, she ran towards her door, barely remembering to stop and feel if it was hot before yanking it open. 

Chi Chi pulled her hand back with a hiss. Over the screaming of the alarms and groaning of the burning building, she could hear sirens outside. 

She rushed into the kitchen and soaked a hand towel in the water filter she had left on the counter. Tying the towel over her nose and mouth, she poured the rest of the water over her head, soaking as much of herself as possible. Finally, she grabbed her broom and began banging the handle wildly against walls and appliances, hoping she would be heard by the responders. 

Starting to cough from the smoke, she abandoned the broom and crouched low to the ground, trying to remember what else from elementary school assemblies she may have forgotten. 

As her vision was starting to darken, the door burst inward, and a figure emerged from the smoke and heat. She knew whoever it was was shouting, but she was too tired from the heat and coughing. She went limp as they grabbed her and wrapped her in a blanket, barely registering the door frame cracking and hitting the person’s back, causing them to stumble, as she finally blacked out altogether.

* * *

**A/N:**  
I have waaay too many WIPs right now, so I'm going to try to work on getting them out of the way so that I can go back to focusing on "Into This Night I Wander" and "Falling Slowly." 

I also have another longer, more serious Vegebul fic I'd like to start and hopefully submit it to the Big Bang event. 

Anyway, this particular fic will be short, smutty, and silly. The original story comes from some... _adult_ material. If you recognize it, congratulations, you're also a pervert! Of course, liberties have been taken, most importantly, toning down some of the non-consensual parts. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Chi Chi attended a single's mixer set up by her friend Bulma. Feeling left out and awkward, she finds relief in accidentally meeting an old childhood friend at the event. The night ended in literal flames, as Chi Chi woke up to her apartment on fire.
> 
> CW: Some could interpret the end of this chapter as dub con. Read at your own comfort.

Chi Chi gasped in the cold air, shocking herself back awake from the smoke induced haze. Her head turned back and forth, trying to take in everything, before settling on the face of the person carrying her. Through the mask she couldn’t see who it was, but they gave her an encouraging thumbs up. The raven haired woman smiled weakly back as she was deposited in front of a paramedic. 

After a few moments, she recognized the paramedic attending her as Tien from the mixer earlier in the night. As if in a strange fever dream, the bald man gently placed an oxygen mask over her face as he efficiently checked her vitals. Once he was satisfied, he removed the mask and adjusted the blanket around her shoulders to be more secure while directing her to an area where other tenants of the building seemed to be congregating, waiting to give statements to the police. 

As she gave her statement, Chi Chi still couldn’t shake the surreal feeling. Things like this simply didn’t happen outside of TV. She should be snuggled under her down comforter, not standing outside in dirty, burned pajamas with a blanket that had captured the strong smell of smoke.

A large, gloved hand fell heavily on her shoulder, centering her thoughts back on her current reality. The firefighter lifted his mask with the other hand, and she was met by Goku's soot edged face. 

"Chi, there's no way you can go back in the building tonight. All the motels will be filling up. Do you have anyone to stay with?" he asked. 

The woman chewed on a cuticle, a nervous habit developed in college. "No. My dad lives out of town and I left my cell phone inside…"

"It's okay, you can crash with me. I'll have Radz give you my extra key and ask Tien to drop you off. He's almost done here."

"Won't you be leaving?"

The tall man's eyes seemed to darken as he answered, "No. I've got a few hours left." With a small shake of his head, the shadow passed and he looked back at her, "It’s a little messy, but make yourself at home, 'kay?" She watched him jog off in his heavy gear, not showing any fatigue despite its weight or long hours of wear. Her heart squeezed in admiration for the man. 

In a few minutes, Raditz's towering form arrived, made all the more hulking by his equipment. With a lewd smirk, Raditz handed over a key. "My little brother is really making a fuss over you. Make sure to thank him," he winked and disappeared back into the chaos before Chi Chi could respond. 

Next, Tien appeared. "This is totally against protocol, but I guess that's Goku for ya...but just hang tight and we can head out in about 20 minutes," he instructed. She nodded her head and found an out of the way place to wait. The analyst fell into a pattern of what she did best: making lists of problems and how to solve them. She was so distracted, she jumped a little when the paramedic let her know it was time to leave.

In an attempt to make small talk during the drive, Chi Chi asked, “Do firefighters have a secret technique to get sober?” 

Tien cocked an eyebrow at her question before remembering their earlier meeting. “Oh! Ha, no, nobody but Vegeta had more than one beer tonight. Goku switched schedules with him so he could drink all the liquid courage he needed. Hopefully he doesn’t have whiskey dick now…” Tien cleared his throat when he noticed her red face at his choice of language. 

Luckily for the two awkward riders, the drive wasn’t much longer. Tien parked the ambulance in front of an older apartment complex and walked with Chi Chi to Goku’s unit. After he confirmed she had the right key and could jimmy the old lock open with a helpful hip check, he left. 

The young woman looked around the apartment. It was a good size, for a studio, but it had a certain shabbiness to it that just screamed “bachelor.” The few decorations were posters, mostly from video games and martial arts tournaments. It could be worse: he didn't have dirty pictures or empty liquor bottles displayed. Against the farthest wall was a large, unmade bed. At its foot was a clothes hamper surrounded by articles that had  _ almost _ made it in. There was also a nightstand and dresser, neither of which matched each other or the bed. A couch with a mismatched cushion in the middle of the space created a living room. She was astonished that he still had a tube TV. There was a little kitchen nook to the side, with some cookware in the sink and a forgotten gallon of juice on the counter. 

The young woman was still vibrating with adrenaline. She couldn't relax yet, and she was a bit neurotic about clean spaces.  _ He did say make yourself at home _ ...she thought as she gingerly picked up bits of dirty clothes and put them in the hamper. Next, she made the bed and then wiped down the slightly sticky kitchen counters, returning the juice to its rightful place in the fridge, and washing the dishes. 

Her hands shaking less from the soothing motion of tidying up, she spied a beat up laptop leaning up against the TV stand. She carefully picked it up, debating if using it was okay. She needed to contact people somehow since she didn’t have a phone, but worried she had already overstepped a boundary. Deciding to leave it up to fate, she booted up the computer. There were no username or password requirements, instead going straight to a desktop background of the crew from the fire house. 

She opened the internet browser and unable to help herself, checked the browsing history. There was nothing there to indicate that she was unsafe. No weird porn, or any porn, actually, or searches on how to hide a body. It was mundane, filled with queries for small businesses, new workout routines, and video game help boards. 

Scolding herself internally, Chi Chi logged into her email. She first emailed her dad and Bulma, quickly explaining what happened and that she was okay. Only Bulma’s email contained the additional information that she was staying at Goku’s apartment for the night. 

Next, she emailed her supervisor at Jones Corp, probably incorporating too many apologies as she explained why she would not be in for a few days. 

She logged off and shut down the laptop, returning it to its original place. Now that her nerves had settled some, Chi Chi realized how much she still smelled like smoke. It was distracting and she’d never be able to sleep. 

Sheepishly, she opened the drawers in the dresser, seeking out an old shirt and maybe some shorts she could borrow. She blushed when she found a messy array of boxer briefs, quickly slamming that compartment shut. All the other options were giant gym shorts that she definitely wouldn’t be able to keep around her hips. Instead, she settled on a large shirt and scurried to the bathroom. 

Another dilemma presented itself. It appeared that Goku only had one towel. She debated skipping a shower, but a quick tug at her hair practically released a visible puff of smoke. She would just use the towel as quickly as possible. 

She undressed and folded her old clothes into a small, neat pile, making sure her panties wasn’t visible. She turned the shower on and got in, cringing slightly at the three in one shampoo-conditioner-bodywash combo that was her only option, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. At least it smelled nice and wasn’t overly aggressive to the senses. Chi Chi rinsed off the mishmash of concoctions and turned the water off. She quickly dried her body with Goku’s lone towel, but didn’t want to soak it with her long hair. Instead, she dried it as best as she could with her dirty pajamas, hoping the smoky smell didn’t rub off. 

She tucked her clothes back into a neat little bundle and pulled on Goku’s shirt. It was loose around the neck, of course, but long enough to almost reach her knees. She shifted awkwardly, not entirely comfortable without underwear. 

As if on cue, she heard the distinct noise of an old lock being bumped open. She jumped a little, but quickly exited the bathroom to greet her host. 

Goku looked around his apartment, but didn’t seem upset by Chi Chi’s interference. He smiled at her, placing his hand on the back of his neck. “Wow, thanks Chi. You didn’t have to do all of this for me.” 

“Um, well you’re helping me out so much, I just wanted you to come home to something nice,” she mumbled, finding herself tugging at the shirt as if she could magically make it longer. “I hope it’s okay I borrowed this,” she jerked her chin down to indicate the article of clothing she was practically swimming in. “My pajamas just smelt so bad…”

“Oh no, of course! I can’t sleep after a fire without cleaning up first,” he answered. Without preamble, Goku tugged his own shirt up. Chi Chi looked away quickly,  _ Of course it was his own home and if he felt comfortable doing  _ **_that_ ** _ just right there in front of her _ \- her frantic thoughts slammed to a halt. Out of the corner of her eye, she had seen purple where it certainly didn’t belong. 

Rushing over, she halted Goku’s steps towards the bathroom. “Oh Goku, this is awful!” she exclaimed over the huge bruise covering his back. Parts were so dark, they were almost black, and there were angry red marks throughout. In her mind, she heard the awful crack of her door frame and the whomp of it hitting muscle. Her eyes began to tear up, “ _ You _ were the one who got me out of my apartment,” she breathed out. “And you got hurt for it!”

“It’s okay Chi, I’ve had worse, really! And making sure you were safe was worth it!”

His sweet words set her off. All of the adrenaline, fear, and other emotions from the night had reached the tipping point, and she began crying. The firefighter pulled her closer, making soothing noises and gently wiping the salty trails on her cheeks. She hiccuped and looked up to meet his eyes. 

It was a blur, and later she couldn’t remember who had initiated it, but suddenly, Goku’s mouth was pressed gently on hers. Without thinking, she returned his kiss. His lips felt so good on her own, and his body felt so reassuring pressed up to his.

Stumbling through the space, the back of her knees met the mattress and she fell back, Goku following her down. Her mouth opened and his tongue slipped in. The kiss intensified, their tongues dancing around each other and teeth nibbling on the other’s lip. 

She moaned into Goku’s mouth, relishing in the sensation. Every other kiss she’d had in her life couldn’t compete with him. Her hips bucked up involuntarily, she felt Goku’s hands slide to cup her breasts, rubbing her through the fabric of the shirt. She let her own fingertips ghost over his abdominals, up to his neck, and into his messy hair, pulling it tight as she dragged her fingers across his scalp. 

“Chi,” he groaned, and then suddenly a hand was under the giant shirt and squeezing its way up to her thigh. 

Her eyes opened wide. She wasn’t sure what to do. It all felt good,  _ so good _ , but she hardly knew the man hunched over as an adult. 

Before she could over think about it more, his finger was caressing the apex of her legs. She hadn’t realized how wet she was. Actually, wet didn’t even cover it, she was soaking him as he slid the digit up and down between her lips. Chi Chi thought she would faint at the sensation of it sliding into her, curling up to caress a sweet spot inside she didn’t know she had. 

“G-Goku,” she stuttered out, but couldn’t say more as a second finger slipped in. She felt her muscles stretch, unused to such attention. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d touched herself. He hummed in response, and moved his mouth to her pulse point. He sucked gently while continuing the rhythm of his fingers. Her breathing hitched, and apparently it was some secret signal to the man. He changed the angle of his hand, his palm now grinding against her clit as he continued to finger her. 

She had to do something, anything, to regain control. She was crumbling under his ministrations. Her body, so unused to the feeling, was trying to squirm away. He placed his other arm across her hip, ensuring she couldn’t wriggle away from his attention. 

A keening noise she’d never heard before escaped her throat. Without warning, Goku’s mouth left her neck and he pulled his fingers out from her. She didn’t know if her face could get any redder at the wet sound that followed. She was about to say something, anything, when his head dipped down to her pelvis. 

Where his hand had been, his mouth took over. Once more, her hands twisted into his messy hair. There were tears in her eyes again, but this time they were caused by the overwhelming ecstasy of being sucked, nibbled, and kissed so intimately. She’d never experienced anything like that. Her body tried to escape from the new feelings, and warm hands wrapped around each ankle, and a shoulder shifted up to keep her in place. 

It was all too much for her, and she was suddenly crying out, feeling herself release. Goku didn’t relent, continuing to lap at her throughout. She was pretty sure the voice crying, “Oh god,” repeatedly was hers. 

Slowly, she came down from the highest her body had ever gone. Her entire being was burning as she made eye contact with the firefighter. He smiled at her, the same genuine smile with no lascivious undertones, and kissed the inside of her thigh. 

“I’m going to take a shower, Chi,” he stated, straightening up from his position on the floor. Even if her addled brain had been able to form words, she couldn’t have gotten them out in time before the bathroom door closed.

* * *

**A/N:**  
  
Not dead, but sort of on a hiatus that will hopefully end soon. 2019 was a rough year that ended on a particularly hard note and then 2020...whatever.

But I hope you enjoyed this much delayed update!


End file.
